Affaires courantes
by Kaelyan
Summary: Ils avaient beau être des anges, des humains, des créatures diverses et variées, ils avaient une chose en commun. Ils avaient une âme... ou a défaut, une conscience. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]
1. Une vie semée d'embûches (obstacle)

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : angst ; drama**_

 _ **Personnages : Gabriel**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _samedi 7 avril 2018_**

 ** _Thème 1 (21h00) :_ _obstacle_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _45 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **UNE VIE** **SEMÉE** **D'EMBÛCHES**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La vie de Gabriel a été semée d'embûches.

Déjà, il a été le dernier né. Après Michel, Lucifer et Raphael. Il a été à la fois le chouchou et le souffre douleur. Il était celui à qui ont disait _tu es trop jeune, tu ne comprends pas de quoi on parle_ ou _Mais grandis un peu, y'en a marre e devoir tout t'expliquer à chaque fois !_ Il a été celui qu'on ne prenait pas au sérieux. Et ça a duré au moins toute une éternité. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les humains soient capables de faire du feu par eux-mêmes.

Puis Michel et Lucifer ont commencé à se déchirer, emmenant derrière eux des légions d'anges, il n'a su que rester les bras ballant. Oui, il a bien essayé de parler à l'un, puis çà l'autre, essayer de recoller les morceaux de ce qu'ils avaient ensembles, avant. Une vie de famille, pas parfaite, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'une famille, après tout.

Il n'a pas pu choisir un camp, parce qu'il en avait déjà un. Celui de la famille. Alors lorsque tout est réellement parti en cacahouète... il a quitté le navire. Il a expérimenté la solitude, la sensation d'abandon, la honte d'avoir fui, la colère envers ses frères. Mais le paradis a continué de tourner et lui n'est pas mort de chagrin, alors il a fini par se relever.

Il savait que ses frères étaient appelés à trouver des véhicules parmi les humains et à se battre de nouveau. Se battre une dernière fois. Et Gabriel ne voulais pas voir ça arriver autant qu'il l'espérait, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Littéralement parlant. Alors en attendant que ces véhicules naissent, il s'est occupé comme il a pu.

Il doit admettre qu'il a réellement craqué pour kali. Pour rester auprès d'elle – autant qu'il le pouvait – il a décidé de se faire passer aussi pour un Dieu païen. Et Loki était le personnage parfait. Il a fait son bout de chemin avec les autres Dieux, et finalement, finalement...

Il a sentit la naissance de Sam et Dean avant même que leur mère sache qu'elle était enceinte. Il a sentit la création des deux nouvelles petites âmes, qui émergèrent du néant, deux petits morceaux de pureté absolue, comme chaque nouvelle âme, mais l'archange savait, sentait qu'elles portaient en elle un destin trop grand pour elles. Pourtant, comme chaque âme à qui on en demandait trop, elles ne se posèrent pas de question. Elles existaient, dorénavant, et elles habiteraient leurs corps, point.

Gabriel s'est refusé à surveiller les deux enfants. Il a lutté. De longues années. Mais il a fini par craquer. Il a eu l'espoir que les deux frères soient des hommes bons, et aimants, et il s'est rendu compte qu'ils l'étaient, effectivement. Mais comme Michel et Lucifer, ils n'avaient pas réellement su quoi faire de cet amour, et étant des humains, étant soumis au péché, la jalousie, la colère, la peine, les accompagnèrent, au point qu'ils se déchirèrent à leur tour.

Il eut envie de les secouer, de les réveiller, de les purger de leurs péchés, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors il a tenté de leur faire prendre conscience de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, de différentes manières, mais rien n'a réussit. Ils continuaient à se faire du mal en permanence, en voulant aider l'autre. Il n'aurait pas connu Lucifer et Michel, il ne les aurait pas vu s'aimer à se haïr, il aurait dit que la relation de Sam et Dean était tirée d'un mauvais film. Mais c'était la triste réalité.

L'archange a eu envie de les tuer. Mais il a fini par comprendre que deux autres personnes seraient désignées pour être les véhicules, et qu'elles se déchireraient de la même manière. Que ce n'était qu'un cercle vicieux, et que leur rencontre sur terre ne servirait qu'à finir cette bataille fratricide.

Alors il a atteint son point de rupture. Il a laissé tomber son camp, sa famille, parce que même sans ses frères, elle passait son temps à se déchirer. Il a choisi le camp des humains. Et il s'est battu pour eux, peu importe les sacrifices. S'il fallait tuer Sam et Dean ? très bien. S'il fallait sacrifier sa belle Kali ? Soit. S'il fallait que lui-même meure ? ok.

Mais face à Luci ? Non, il n'a pas pu. Oui, c'était lâche. Mais c'était son frère. Et il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Pourtant... pourtant il devait défendre les humains. Alors il a prit sur lui et a tenté de le tuer... mais il n'y a pas mis assez de conviction. Il a presque laissé son grand frère le tuer. Et c'était le mieux, au fond. C'était ce qui le libérerait de toute sa douleur.

Mais ce n'était pas le repos qui l'attendait. C'était la prison. Une prison de ténèbres sans fin, de douleur et de solitude, comme il n'en a jamais connu. Il finit par comprendre qu'il n'est pas sensé être conscient, mais il est trop tard. Et il refuse de se rendormir. C'est pour une raison qu'il est là, il ne baissera pas les bras.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, quelques décennies selon son âme, mais quelques années selon son cerveau, il est d'un coup transporté ailleurs.

Et un autre genre de tortures commence. On lui coud les lèvres, on lui enfile une camisole de force, et on le laisse dans une cellule. Seul. Dans la pénombre. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de manger, d'aller aux toilettes ou de prendre une douche. Et le temps passe à nouveau, seconde après seconde.

Pour la première fois de son éternité, il en veut à son père. Il n'en peut plus. Il voudrait juste mourir. S'il avait sa lame sous la main, il s'empalerait dessus. Oui. Il s'en fait la promesse. Mais sa lame n'apparait pas comme par magie. Et le temps continue à s'égrener.

Un jour, il ne sait plus quand, son cerveau ne compte plus, on vient le voir et on lui demande s'il sait ce qu'est un objet quelconque. Il s'en désintéresserait s'il n'y avait pas ce tiraillement de sa grâce. Il comprend de quoi il s'agit. Il hoche la tête, accepte tout ce qu'on lui demande, n'importe quoi. Parce que l'objet, c'est sa lame. Il suffira juste qu'il l'ait un instant, et tout sera fini.

Il doit juste attendre, désormais.

Il a retrouvé une raison de se battre.

Mourir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

.


	2. Parce que la vie continue (genre)

_**Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance (tout petit peu de drama)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Date :_ _2 juin 2018_**

 ** _Thème 1 (21h00) :_ _Genre_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _1h30_**

* * *

Sam regardait Castiel et Gabriel discuter tranquillement sur le canapé du bunker. La scène était surréaliste. Huit ans que l'archange était mort. Et pourtant il était là, bien vivant, en train d'argumenter sur l'intérêt d'utiliser de la chantilly sur le corps de ces dames.

Et comme si le monde ne tournait pas assez bizarrement, Dean décida de prêter main forte à Gabriel.

Depuis la cuisine, le cadet des Winchester regarda le débat s'animer, Gabriel taquiner Dean sur sa virilité, et lorsqu'il vit Dean s'énerver et l'ange tempérer les réactions de son frère et du chasseur - le retour à la normale, en d'autres mots - Sam se décida à terminer la vaisselle et à faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Il y avait toujours plus d'informations à chercher à propos d'Asmodeus. Toujours.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, deux bonnes heures plus tard, Castiel et Dean discutaient à voix basse et l'archange semblait s'être endormi. Les deux éveillés levèrent la tête vers le cadet et d'un même mouvement se mirent debout.

« Tu vas encore chercher toute la nuit ? » demanda l'ainé des Winchester en désignant les quatre gros livres que Sam avait dans les bras.

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

« Il faut que tu dormes, Sammy, » soupira son frère.

« Il faut qu'on trouve des informations sur... » répliqua-t-il avant de s'arrêter en entendant l'archange remuer.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Sam déposa temporairement les lourds volumes sur le plan de travail.

« Il s'est endormi vite ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse en regardant Gabriel.

« Pas tellement. »

« Une petite heure, » précisa Castiel. « Nous avons supposé que tu allais encore passer une partie de la nuit dans des livres alors nous avons attendu que tu reviennes pour aller nous coucher. »

Le cadet hocha la tête, toujours fixé sur l'archange.

« On peut rester si tu veux, » proposa son frère.

« Non. Il faut qu'au moins la moitié d'entre nous soit en forme demain, » railla-t-il mais son ton était bien trop sincère pour que l'un d'eux ait envie de rire.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se détourner. En passant devant son frère, il ralentit, sembla hésiter à faire un geste, mais reprit sa route en direction des chambres.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent quelques instants, sans un mot, avant que l'ainé s'en aille à son tour prendre du repos.

Le cadet reprit ses livres et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils à côté du canapé.

* * *

Cinq semaines que Gabriel était revenu. Cinq semaines... déroutantes.

Il avait fallu quatre jours avant de pouvoir capter le regard de l'archange. Encore deux jours pour lui enlever ses points de suture aux lèves. Puis ils avaient réussit à le faire boire, lui faire prendre un bain et changer de vêtements. Enfin, "ils"... "il", plutôt. Sam avait été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher.

Il avait donc été décidé que le chasseur resterait le plus possible au bunker, à faire des recherches, pendant que Dean et Castiel chasseraient.

Sam n'avait pas protesté. Il s'était occupé de l'archange qui, petit à petit, jours après jour, l'avait laissé entrer en contact avec lui. Au bout de deux semaines, il avait réussi à convaincre Gabriel de laisser Castiel le soigner un peu.

Ses cordes vocales à nouveau fonctionnelles, il avait pu échanger quelques mots avec Sam. Mais si peu. Le chasseur savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui falloir des semaines avant de commencer à _oser_ reprendre un comportement normal. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce chaque jour, chaque heure, serait si long. Qu'il y aurait autant d'embûches.

Il avait surtout fallu qu'il accepte que l'archange ne redeviendrait peut-être jamais comme avant... et ça, il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il doutait de pouvoir y arriver un jour. Pas dans les moments de détresse de Gabriel en tout cas.

* * *

C'était un Gabriel d'un nouveau genre qu'ils avaient devant eux. Sam ne savait pas s'il reverrait un jour l'ancien. Si c'était seulement possible. Ni s'il avait le droit de le souhaiter. Et, parfois... cet autre Gabriel... lui semblait une encore meilleure personne que l'ancien. Plus dangereux, plus sombre, oui. Mais encore plus loyal envers l'humanité.

Comme s'il savait qu'il le regardait, l'archange papillonna des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tout va bien Sam ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le chasseur sourit devant ce geste enfantin et naïf de l'ancien Gabriel, combiné au regard grave du nouveau.

« J'irai bien quand _tu_ iras bien, » répondit-il doucement.

« N'attends pas après moi, Kiddo, » soupira l'archange. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est fini pour moi. »

Sam posa son livre, se désincarcéra de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de Gabriel, à qui il posa une main sur l'épaule.

« On est tous cassés ici, Gabe, » rappela-t-il doucement. « Tous différemment, mais tout juste bons à jeter. Pourtant, on est là, on se supporte, et on arrive à avancer. Tu y arriveras. Comme nous. »

« Comme Dean et Cass ? » demanda brusquement l'archange avant de se redresser et de poser une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Sam se figea quelques secondes, le temps d'être certain d'avoir compris et ne pas se faire de fausse joie. Mais le regard de Gabriel était clair. Alors il laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de l'archange et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle recouvrit sa voisine. Gabriel, avec une timidité que le chasseur ne lui connaissait pas, entremêla leurs doigts et releva ensuite le regard pour croiser celui de Sam, qui se contenta de presser leurs doigts entre eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non, tout ne serait pas rose. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que leurs vies devaient être misérables pour autant.

* * *

.


End file.
